A known electric pump is disclosed as a fluid pump in JPH9-317682A (hereinafter referred to as Patent reference 1). In this fluid pump, slot openings of a stator core are formed on an outer periphery portion of the stator core. The known electric pump includes a can, which prevents fluid in a pump portion from flowing into a stator. Because the slot openings are not formed on an inner periphery portion of the stator core, the stator core receives a high fluid pressure applied to the can within a whole inner periphery of the stator, thus preventing deformation of the can at a vicinity of the slot openings of the stator core.
According to the Patent reference 1, a motor housing for the fluid pump is made of resin, therefore, the motor housing does not appropriately shield the electrical noises generated at coils thereby adversely affecting a pump control circuit and nearby electronic components. The Patent document 1 does not disclose a structure for reducing such electrical noises.
A known fuel supply device excluding electrical noises from a fuel pump portion is disclosed in JP2009-52484A (hereinafter referred to as Patent reference 2). According to the Patent reference 2, the electrical noises are excluded by housing the fuel pump portion with a reservoir provided with a shielding member. The known fuel supply device disclosed in the Patent reference 2 discloses that the electrical noises generated by the fuel pump are shielded and the electrical noises adversely affecting other components are suppressed.
The electric pump that includes the can for preventing pumped fluid from flowing into the stator increases components required compared to common electric pumps. Considering cost and weight, minimizing the components increase is desirable.
Therefore, as described in the Patent reference 2 for the fuel supply device, providing additional component such as the shielding member to the electric pump that includes the can is least desirable as a method for reducing the electrical noises. However, by providing the shielding member at an outer periphery of the reservoir according to the Patent reference 2, the size of the fuel supply device is increased.
A need thus exists for an electric pump, which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.